


Looking Up

by DemiCompy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original character's name will be told later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCompy/pseuds/DemiCompy
Summary: The kid is important but why? No matter, no one will hurt the kid ever again. The kid will look up and smile once again, like all kids should. Kym Ladell will make sure of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Looking Up

‘Was it always this hard?’ Kym thought. Did she have to pretend that things were going to be okay? The kid that she saved was shaken up from seeing their parents dead… but they were so young, just 8 years old. 

They begged her to see them again but Kym froze because it was all too much then a medic came and took the kid to an ambulance. 

The kid with the blanket around them, while the medic was making sure the kid didn’t have any wounds or anything, slowly looked down and started to silently let their tears down their face after seeing the white sheet over their parents’ bodies and being taken somewhere. 

They remembered that in the movies the people had the sheets covering them when they were dead. Kym had a sad look in her eyes seeing the kid’s tears. She was like that once a long time ago as well.

When Child Services came, Kym remembered a young boy from her past. That boy hated the system because they were being jumped from family to family. 

For that reason, Kym couldn’t allow that kid to be taken in by horrible people who would most likely traumatize the kid even more. So she just impulsively took the kid under her wing. 

Hermann was a bit furious that she just- Well it doesn’t matter what was his reaction. Although Will, Lauren, and Kym all could agree that it was funny. Taking the kid to her house after Hermann told her to take the rest of the day off for the kid. 

The place was nice and cozy… maybe a bit messy but the kid looked like they didn’t mind. Kym wondered if they’ll accept having her be their guardian. She wanted to take care of the kid and will try her best to get them to smile again. 

Lauren and Will came during their break time to see how things are after the events that day. They brought things such as ice cream and watermelon to see if the kid likes anything that could interest them into eating something. 

The kid shyly came over and took a watermelon then walked over to Kym, who was sitting on the couch with her legs apart and her arms on her thighs, and made Kym close her legs so they could get comfortable on Kym’s lap. Both Will and Lauren looked at each other with a smile before turning back towards Kym and the kid. 

All of them were eating watermelon.

Just the four of them enjoying it together until Lauren and Will’s break time was about to end and went back to work. Now both of them alone again, turned towards each other and continued enjoying watermelon in each other’s presence.


End file.
